Elementals
by TwilightWind
Summary: Road Rover fic. A trip to Alaska leads to the Rovers finding new enemies and they have supernatural abilities. Will the Rovers be able to beet them? ch. 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hunter, Colleen, Shag, Blitz, and Exile arrived at Road Rover headquarters and quickly transformed into their Cano-sapiens forms.

"Man, I love that machine." Hunter commented.

"What's up Master?" Colleen asked.

"Recently there have been unexplained earthquakes, forest fires, and thunderstorms happening in Alaska." The Master answered.

"Looks like someone made Mother Nature mad." Hunter joked.

"Ha, now there's your comedy." Colleen responded.

"Your mission, find the source of these incidents and neutralize it." Shepherd ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The Rovers responded.

"Let's hit the road, Rovers!" Hunter called before they all headed to the hanger.

-In the sky half way to Alaska-

"So what crazy lunatic do you think it is this time?" Colleen asked.

"We have so many it's hard to tellski." Exile answered.

"Who cares, I'll bite their tooshies who ever they are." Blitz interjected.

"Don't be a weird boy." Exile retorted.

"Why do you always say that?" Blitz questioned.

"Because you act like a weird boy." The husky answered.

"Do you think I'm a weird boy, Colleen?" the Doberman asked.

"Have we met before?" Colleen responded.

"It's me, Blitz, the one you can never remember." Blitz answered.

"No, no, that won't do. We need a name that fits you. How about Mr. Fluffy Cheeks? Fluffy for short." Colleen smiled.

"The whole 'Forgetting my name and giving me ridiculous names' is getting old." Blitz sighed.

-A burned down forest-

The Rovers had arrived at the scene of the most recent forest fire. All the trees were burned down and reduced to charcoal turning the pure white snow black.

"What could have done this?" Colleen asked, "It's not like it's easy to burn down a forest in a snow covered area like this."

"Good question comrade, but I don't knowski." Exile answered.

"Well look who we've got here. A few freaks of nature." A mysterious voice said. The Rovers turned around to see three cano-sapiens on a cliff, wearing similar outfits.

A German shepherd wearing a yellow vest with a black longs sleeve shirt under it, and matching pants, a dingo wearing the same outfit, but green instead of yellow, and a golden retriever also the same, but red.

"I would not have predicted this." Hunter commented.

"How are you?" Blitz asked.

"We're the saviors of nature and destroyers of freaks like you." The dog in red answered.

"Excuse me gov', but your doggy men too." Colleen retorted.

"Only because nature demands it." The German shepherd sneered.

"That's it! Let the tooshie biting begin!" Blitz growled unsheathing his claws and charged.

"Oh please." The German shepherd sneered, holding his paw out, blasting Blitz with lightning.

"That's shocking." Blitz said before collapsing.

"Yet another unexpected twist, bummer." Hunter commented.

"How'd you do that?" Exile asked.

"We're the Elementals, wielders of Nature's power." The Dingo answered.

"Elementals?" Hunter questioned.

"Wielders of Nature's power." Colleen added then all of them started laughing.

"What a bunch of cracked pans!" Exile laughed, mistaking the term 'Crackpots'

"Laugh at this!" the German shepherd called, extending his paw and sent another lightning blast at the group.

"Of course that would explain the lightning bolts." Hunter commented.

"Try this!" the dingo exclaimed, stomping his foot in the ground, causing a tremor, making the Rovers fall flat on their tails.

"Talk about shaking things up." Colleen commented.

"I think we're in big doggy doo doo comrades." Exile responded.

"Mer mi mi mi!" Shag whimpered putting his hangs on his head and continued lying on the ground, while the others stood up.

"Don't worry guys, I'll draw their attention while you attack." Hunter ordered, using his super speed with fire effects.

"A trail of fire? Big mistake." The golden retriever said, snapping his fingers. Suddenly the flames Hunter left behind grew bigger, creating a back draft, sending Hunter flying foreword, landing on his face.

"Now I'm angry!" Exile growled, firing his ice vision at the on in red, but the golden retriever created a fire wall to stop it.

"Be gone, freak." The retriever sneered sending a powerful fire blast at Exile, hitting him in the heart and sent him flying several yards into a frozen lake.

"EXILE!" the Rovers exclaimed.

"You'll pay for that!" Colleen growled, starting at the three Elementals, but was stopped by Shag, who murmured something.

"He's right Colleen… we need to retreat for and come up with a plan." Hunter stated, stumbling over to them.

Colleen growled, but did as she was told, helping Hunter back to the Cloud Rover, while Shag carried Blitz.

"Look at the freaks run." The dingo smiled.

"Let them go. We have to direct our attention to the Elemental." The golden retriever ordered.

-Under the ice-

Exile was seething in pain, his body felt cold, but his wounds felt burning hot. He was loosing his breath and continuous. Eventually his body felt numb, but soon, to his surprise, his body felt cool. Not freezing, but soothing cool, including his wounds. The pain seemed to melt away.

-Unknown location-

Exile slowly opened his eyes to see he was inside someone's room, lying in someone's bed.

"Where am I?" the husky questioned. Then he heard the door open.

He turned his head to see a malamute walking in with a tray. Her fur was black (mixed with gray) and white, medium long hair, and was wearing a dark blue dress.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked.

Exile sat there for a minute before answering, "Oh… yeah… I'm okayed docile." Exile finally answered.

"That's good. Now let's have a look at your chest." She responded. The malamute removed the blanket from his upper body to reveal the husky's powerful chest, and to Exile's amazement, it appeared to be fine. No cuts, no burns, not even a little singed fur. "Tell me if this hurts." She gently touched the point were Exile was hit by the fire blast. He seethed a little on contact, "Sensitive?"

"Da." Exile answered.

"At leas it's not critical." She stated.

"Who are you?" Exile asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Joeley." She answered.

"I'm Exilo Mikalovich SanHusky, but everyone calls me Exile." Exile introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Exile." Joeley responded.

"How long have I been out?" Exile asked looking out the window to see that it was night time.

"Hours." Joeley answered. Then Exile's stomach growled, "Sounds to me like you're hungry. Hold on a minute I'll fix you something to eat." She walked to the closet and pulled out some clothes, "Here's a change of clothes for you." She set the clothes down on the bed and exited the room.

"She's nice." Exile said to himself, "I bet my comrades would like her too. My comrades!" the husky suddenly remembered what happened. "Are they okay? Did they win? Why… how am I alive?"

-Road Rover Headquarters-

The Rovers were sulking, they had no clue what has become of their friend, Exile. Was he alive? Did he drown? The fire blast that hit him seemed to be fatal.

"I should have dove in for him!" Hunter finally said, pounding his fist against the table, while Colleen was treating the burn on his back.

"How could you with this burn on you back?" Colleen responded, continuing to rubs ointment on his back, making Hunter seeth.

"If I was leader none of this would have happened." Blitz commented.

"This coming from one who became a canine bug zapper." Colleen retorted.

"That's enough!" the Master's voice boomed. "Exile may be gone, but he new the risk just like all of you do and we'll all miss him, but we have a bigger problem then arguing with each other. I've done some research on the Elementals and I found a legend. Apparently for each element of nature there's an Elemental." The Rovers gave him a questioned look, "(sigh) In other words there are more the three Elementals."

"More than those three!" the group exclaimed.

"But we got our tails handed by the fire guy, and the lightning guy, and the quake guy, ya. So how are we suppose to take on more of them?" Blitz asked.

"I don't know Blitz, but there has to be a way." Shepherd answered.

-Unknown location-

Exile walked down the stairs wearing a black jacket and blue pants. He stopped for a moment to sniff a delectable aroma.

"Smells like stake." The husky said to himself. And sure enough, when he walked into the kitchen he saw Joeley cooking the meat.

"I hope you like stake." Joeley called.

"How doesn't." Exile responded.

"Good, it'll just be a minute." She stated.

Suddenly there was an explosion at the front door. Exile and Joeley quickly ran to the front to see what it was.

"Finally I found you." A familiar voice said. To Exile's horror it was the flaming golden retriever, "It appears you're still alive, but we can fix that."

Exile pushed Joeley behind him, "What do you want?!" he growled.

"Her." The retriever answered, pointing to Joeley.

"What did she do to you?" Exile asked.

"Nothing, but it is here destiny to aid us, but enough of this be gone!" the retriever sent a fire blast at Exile, but to their amaze a wall of water protected him.

"Boshoui!" Exile exclaimed.

"I understand that you have a kind natured personality and hate hurting all things living, but why protect this freak of nature? Why waste you healing abilities to mend his wounds?" the retriever questioned.

"Because… he doesn't deserve to die." Joeley answered.

_She's and Elemental! _Exile thought to himself.

"He does deserve to die. He violated nature." The retriever retorted, "And as the Elemental of water it's your duty to uphold nature's law."

Joeley took a deep sigh then said, "I agree that nature is something that needs to be preserved and protected… but… I don't agree with taking innocent lives to do it."

_I guess not all El_ementals _are bad. _Exile thought.

"You seem to not be able to grasp the concept that it's the only way. Both humans and these freaks of nature must be destroyed." The retriever responded, fire surrounding him.

"Let's get out of hereski!" Exile exclaimed grabbing Joeley and ran through the back door.

"You won't get away!" the retriever growled, chasing after them fireballs in hand.

"How do we get away from hot head boy?!" Exile asked.

"I have an idea." Joeley answered. She summoned her power over water to make the snow around them rise up and become a mini blizzard as a smoke screen.

By the time the blizzard cleared Joeley and Exile disappeared. The golden retriever let out a cry of frustration.

-An abandoned airport-

"That was quick thinking Joeley." Exile complemented, leaning against a pole to catch his breath.

"Thank you." Joeley responded, "So what now?"

"Well… maybe there's a plane here." Exile answered.

"You know how to fly?" Joeley asked.

"I fly all the time! It's piece of pie." The husky answered.

Joeley let out a small chuckle, "I hope you fly more correctly then your expressions." She commented.

"I don't get it." Exile responded.

"Never mind, let's just get out of here. I honestly don't want an Elemental reunion with that hot head." Joeley said.

"I too would prefer to leave." Exile added, "Let's check there." The husky walked over to a large shed and opened the doors. "Look like we're in good luck, new comrade."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

-Road Rover Headquarters-

Shag was mopping around, Muzzle wasn't hopping around, and Hunter, Colleen, and Blitz were sitting at a table.

"Hey… do you think… there's any possible way that Exile could have survived…?" Hunter asked.

"… Sorry Huntie, but… It just doesn't seem possible…" Colleen answered.

"Let's face it. He's a goner." Blitz added.

"How's a goner?" a familiar voice asked.

"You are Exile." Blitz answered.

"… Exile!" The Rovers exclaimed.

Shag quickly raced over to the husky and caught him in a bear hug, as the other walked over to him quickly.

"I… like you… to Shagster… but I… need… to breathe…" Exile choked out then Shag set him down.

"Hello… how's this." Colleen asked, looking at Joeley.

"Oh, comrades this is Joeley, she saved me." Exile introduced, "Joeley, these are my comrades, Hunter, Colleen, Shag, Muzzle, and …"

"Blitz! It's a pleasure to meat you pretty dog lady." Blitz interrupted.

"It's nice to meat you too. It's nice to meat you all." Joeley responded.

"So Joeley are you a Road Rover too?" Hunter asked.

"No Comrade. Believe it or not she's an Elemental." Exile answered.

"Oh an Elemental… An Elemental!" Hunter exclaimed, as Shag jumped into his arms.

"Why'd you bring her here Exile?!" Colleen asked

"She's not like the other Elementals, she's a good doggie." Exile answered.

"She is?" the Rovers questioned.

"I can understand you thinking I'm bad because of your encounter with the other Elementals, but I don't even like fighting, let alone have it in me." Joeley responded.

Hunter looked into her eyes and then said, "Okay that's good enough for me."

"Wait, are you sure we can trust her?" Blitz asked.

"She saved Exile didn't she?" Hunter playfully retorted.

"Like I said, Comrades, she's a good guy." Exile responded.

"Well thanks for saving Exile, Joeley." Colleen thanked.

"It was my pleasure." Joeley responded.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Elemental of water would you?" The Master's voice asked they all turned to the platform to see him standing there.

"Actually I am." The malamute answered.

"So it was your healing abilities that saved him." The Master stated, and got a nod from her as a response.

"Healing abilities?" Hunter questioned.

"While researching the Elementals I game across a very interesting fact. 'Water is the element that gives life so hence it's the element that can rejuvenate life', in other words the Water Elemental is the only one that can use her abilities to heal." The Master explained.

"So she used magic water to heal my burn?" Exile asked.

"Pretty much." Shepherd answered.

"Hey Joeley, think you can heal the burn on my back?" Hunter requested.

"Sure I can." Joeley smiled.

"Thanks." Hunter responded, leading her to another room were she could heal him.

"She's nice." Colleen stated.

"Yeah and pretty." Blitz sighed.

"And probably not interested in you." Colleen retorted.

"It's true-ski." Exile supported.

"You don't know dat!" Blitz defended.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Colleen asked.

"Maybe she can stay here. The other Elementals are trying to make her join them, and she'd be safe from them here." Exile suggested.

"I don't know Exile." The Master responded.

"She hasn't done anything wrong and she saved my life." Exile stated.

"That's true Master, plus she seems like a really nice girl." Colleen added.

"I suppose they're no harm in it." The Master responded.

"Great, I'll go tell her the good news." Blitz said, running for the room she was treating Hunter in.

-5 min. later-

Joeley, Hunter, and Blitz walked into the room.

"So are you really going to let me stay here?" Joeley asked.

"Yes we are." The Master answered.

"Thank you." Joeley responded.

"Your welcome, I'm sorry to ask, but do you know how to stop the other Elementals?" The Master asked.

"I'm sorry I don't, but they must have them… after all I'm an Elemental and I'm far from invincible." Joeley answered.

"Thank you anyway, and welcome to Road Rover headquarters. Make yourself at home."

End of chapter 2


End file.
